SRMTHFG! EX2 Episode 1, Part 1
by ChiroXIchi8000
Summary: This is a fan-based comic I'm working on to continue where the last episode of Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! left off. I decided to put it in written-form to have all of the SRMTHFG! fans on here read it! :P I hope everyone likes it! :


Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go! EX2 Episode 1

"The End of A Battle, The Beginning Of A Friendship"

The pitch-black sky stretched across the cosmos with no intentions or signs of ending. Scattered across the skies were bright, sparkling stars; the diamonds of the vast loneliness of space. Occasional stranded asteroids sluggishly sailed by unrecognized planets of vast solar systems. The air was filled with a bone-chilling cold. If it were possible for an average being to intake oxygen in space, they would whiff the stench of hatred and a hint of determination. Little did the life forms that occupy the universe know a great battle was about to take place. No, "battle" is too miniscule for the event. The correct term would be "war".

Chiro glared at the undead army hastily approaching the Super Robot. The skeletal warriors were armed heavily with silver swords that glistened with an eerie aura of revenge. Their armor clanked loudly with every step they took; the sound irritated him. Slug-like creatures and boneless bulks of enormous monsters born from the treacherous pit of ooze slithered eagerly after the soldiers to the same destination. His vision wasn't very clear, but he could make out the Skeleton King discussing with Mandarin his strategies and plans to terminate the Hyper Force.

He realized what was finally about to transpire. The quarrel that will hopefully end the rivalry and bitterness between the two opposing sides was finally about to take place.

Inside, the monkey team was readying the anti-undead weapons for battle and checking the Super Robot for any overlooked malfunctions and necessities. He felt vibrations under his feet; possibly Otto upgrading a certain sector of the Robot Chiro was unaware of. In his eyes, it seemed as if everyone was actually eager for the physical combat. He certainly was not. If he had the power invested in him, he would wave away the enemies and transport his allies back to Shugazoom and live the peaceful life he has longed for, for many months. Unfortunately for our Chosen One, this was only a fictional dream implanted in his mind. If only it were just a little more than that.

Chiro sighed as the door located on the side of the Robot's neck slid open with a thud. When he craned his neck over his left shoulder, his eyes fell upon the sight of his fellow team members. They all looked at him with looks of anticipation; as if waiting for the order that will start the ending of the ongoing bickering between good and evil. He exchanged the same look particularly with Antauri. Antauri simply glanced downwards. Chiro felt bothered by this action. Around the same moment Chiro was about to question Antauri's gesture, his head snapped back into his previous position when a deafening roar echoed from the opposite direction. Chiro's gaze turned into an outraged glare specifically towards Skeleton King and Mandarin. He gritted his teeth so forcefully it pained his entire face and caused him a headache.

"This is it, team," he growled, his teeth bore. "The final battle."

"Light versus darkness," Antauri added.

"Good against bad," Sprx said.

"Positive versus negative," Gibson informed.

"Cops versus robbers," Nova compared.

"Yankees against Boston," Otto threw in.

"Skeleton King Reborn versus the Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force," Chiro muttered once more to close the comparisons.

"Hyper Force, get to your stations!!" he commanded.

The monkeys scurried inside to their posts. Before following them, Chiro looked at the fast-approaching army once more. "It may be the last thing we ever do," he whispered to himself. He snapped himself out of the pessimism and followed his own orders. The hatch door shut behind him with a louder thud than the last.

"The day has finally arrived when the Hyper Force will perish under my wrath," Skeleton King gloated while overlooking his new and improved army. Some warriors held their weapons up in agreement; others simply kept on. Skeleton King chuckled to himself at the thought of him finally being able to rule over the many solar systems that complete the universe. He visualized himself triumphantly resting on a throne made of the Super Robot's salvaged parts from its destruction. The five monkeys are at his side in uniforms identical to Mandarin's. The citizens of Shugazoom City are knelt before him; ready to carry out any desire he thought of.

Mandarin, being unaware of his master's well-enjoyed daydream, chimed in with, "Surely against your new army, they won't stand a chance!"

Skeleton King shook his head to regain his bearings in the present in annoyance. He despised Mandarin for shattering a long- awaited wish, but was also grateful he did. If he had not done so, his enemy would have thrown the first punch and completely ruin his plans.

"Then it shall being," Skeleton King continued, a little off track. "My skeletal warriors……..SEIZE THEM!!!!"

"They're starting to attack!" Exclaimed Jinmay with her sights on the blips displayed on the screen in the main room.

"Then I guess that's our cue," said Chiro. "Launch mega-missiles!!"

Sprx and Gibson slammed their robotic thumbs on the button in charge of seeing that command through. The Super Robot extended its arms to each side. Compartments in the arms craned open and revealed a row of four-foot long missiles. They rocketed out with a speed so quick it was not visible to the naked eye. Each missile lead to the destruction of five skeletal warriors.

Although it was unnoticed by the majority of the team members, one soldier had enough smarts to evade the attack and whack the oncoming missile away from his location with his sword. Ultimately, silver cannot do such a thing; it is now realized the swords are manufactured from a stronger element than titanium.

"What?!" Sprx exclaimed in disbelief. "That usually destroys the whole horde!!"

"We must keep in mind, Skeleton King is much stronger than before," Antauri informed.

"When Skeleton King was resurrected," Gibson explained, "so were his minions and other--"

"Enough chit-chat!!" Nova snapped, saving Sprx from one on Gibson's never-ending lectures. "We've got more headed our way."

As if on cue, one of the Skeletal Snails manned by Skeleton King fired and nailed a direct hit to the Robot's head. The whole team yelled as they slammed down with a colossal THUD. Just their luck, the ground didn't support the blow, and it simply crumbled and let the Robot and the Monkey Team freefall into the dark depths of space.

"FOOT THRUSTERS!!" Nova and Otto commanded in unison. A gust of white flames burst from the Robot's heels and propelled them to a safer portion of the planet. As soon as the team was back in place, they got ready for a counterattack.

"Are you okay, Jinmay?" Chiro questioned with an obvious trace of concern in his voice. He switched the monitor from the hideous face of his enemy and his gruesome army to the pleasant and sweet visual of his loved one.

Jinmay was beginning to stand up, her hand rubbing her head and her robotic body creaking at some points. Her pink hair flowed gracefully with her movements. Her eyelids fluttered open to reveal a pair of stunning emerald green eyes that peered dreamily yet dizzily at the screen.

She straightened out her back and replied, "Yeah….thanks."

While heaving a sigh of relief, Chiro directed, "What's our status? Nova, Otto, progress report."

Unfortunately for Chiro, his screen changed once more from his girlfriend to a split screen to display a yellow monkey and a green monkey sitting in commander chairs while holding on to the handles that steered the robot's feet.

Nova pushed a couple of overhead buttons with her tail. "We're stable now, but that last blow took out our energy shield."

Chiro switched his gaze to Otto, who was also pressing buttons and gazing at the status display of the Robot while delivering the report. "The Neutron Generator's power's down to 82%. Wow….he _has _gotten stronger!!"

To Sprx, Otto sounded quite impressed at the rival's enormous gain in strength. Trying to hold back his anger, Sprx commented, "Uh, that's not a good thing to be excited about, Otto." Sprx shuddered and shut is eyes in regret. "To think I helped recreate this monster…." His words trailed off as well as his mind. It began retrieving his memories of when the Fire of Hate corrupted his circuitry and his soul and turned him against his teammates. He recalled hurting the Monkey Team and being by the side of his once-leader Mandarin. He attempted to block out one memory, but it broke free and leaked through his head: the memory of him holding Nova hostage and threatening to destroy her if he did not obtain the Skull from Gibson. He hated himself for even thinking about carrying out such a horrible deed; even if he was evil, he would never have wanted to do anything relative to that. He would never want to put Nova in harm's path because….because….because he—

"Do not blame yourself," Antauri suddenly interrupted. Sprx's self-confession was cut off and waved away due to Antauri's reassuring words. What was I about to admit to myself, he wondered. Before he could think of a solution, Antauri continued, "The Fire of Hate's evil corrupted your well-being and your thoughts. But now, the essence is gone, and you are yourself once more."

Sprx pondered on Antauri's words while Gibson came on the screen.

"I don't mean to be rude, but I must interrupt to inform you--"

"More skeletal snails and undead warriors are headed our way!!" Jinmay warned.

Sprx was the first to react to the warning; putting off the answer to his own question for later. "Deploying Lazer Tornado Discs!!" Sprx slapped his robotic index finger on a button to his side. A hatch next to the torso cannons clacked open. Out came six spheres with eight holes surrounding the diameter.

"Aaahh, but wait!! This information is critical!!" Gibson attempted to explain, but settled to tell the tale as the soldiers began to notice the new contraptions.

Some soldiers stopped in their place to admire the new things out of curiosity, others didn't notice or simply ignored them and moved on. Suddenly, shots of blue lasers zapped warriors by the dozens. Others were frantically hopping from foot to foot to avoid the deadly beams. The Discs twirled 300 rotations per minute and shot at least 5,000 beams at the same instance.

"Our missiles, or at least one," Gibson said, "was thrown off-course by a skeletal soldier!! That soldier let the missile travel behind it and hit the planet!! Do you realize what sector we're in?? We're in--"

Gibson was cut off by the Robot taking a blow from a couple of soldiers' swords' energy attacks.

Nova's eyebrows arched in awe. "Hey, since when are traditional weapons used for energy attacks?! That is _so _unfair!!" she complained.

Skeleton King was glaring not only at the Super Robot, but his soldiers. _Humph, _he thought to himself. _They're just as mindless as they were when they were formless!! Although, they have gotten better at fighting. _A smirk crept across his shiny skull. Mandarin glanced at his master for a mere moment and saw a glint of evil in his eye. Mandarin began to chuckle to himself. If he ever saw this look in his master's eye, he knew the current situation was bound to become increasingly interesting.

_Hmm, hmm, hmmm….Ah, how I have awaited for that look. This will be the end of you all, my hairless monkey and brothers!! _His chuckle transformed into an uncontrollable maniacal laugh.

Skeleton King glanced with concern at his right hand minion. He believed all of the fighting has been turning Mandarin into a giddy lunatic, but he paid no interest in that at the moment.

"Come on, filthy primates!! Is that the best of your ability?! Or are you holding back because you are afraid??" Skeleton King taunted. His plan was to get Chiro riled up and have him lose control of his senses and do a foolish task. That way, he will have the advantage and destroy the Hyper Force once and for all.

Chiro being Chiro, it worked.

Chiro gritted his teeth and gripped the handles with such brute force, they almost snapped right off. Over the past couple of battles, he's had it with all of Skeleton King's taunts. It was always, "You're too weak" or "You shall never defeat me because I am invincible". No matter how he said it, the message was the same: Skeleton King believed he was stronger than the Hyper Force. In a couple of battles, yes, he seemed to wield more power, but not all the time; which was when he would gloat.

Chiro let his temper get the best of him and shouted in return, "We'll never back down!! Not until we defeat you—AND WE WILL!!"

Chiro felt his face grow hot; his palms become wet with sweat inside his gloves; puffs of air rushed heavily after each breath from his mouth. What was happening to him? He never felt this way before. His blood pumped through his veins full force and he obtained a headache from the whole blood rush. His right thumb twitched. He looked at it to see what the matter was. His eyes widened as they fell upon the sight of the button usually pressed to emit the Lazatron Fury. He knew the Super Robot's current status, but he did not care. At that moment, one Lazatron Fury would not drain the Super Robot of all power. He knew using that move would be risky, but he had to. He just had to.

He felt the urge to slam his thumb down and feel the Robot shudder from emitting such a huge flash of power, but he also wondered if he should discuss the action first with his team. His thumb inched towards the button. Closer and closer it came to blasting all of Skeleton King's cronies off the face of the battle field.

"Chiro….?? Are you all right??"

Chiro froze. Antauri's concern echoed through his mind; digging up the forgotten fact Skeleton King was the reason Antauri almost died. If there was no Silver Monkey, Antauri would not have been there asking for Chiro's status.

All of the thoughts and possibilities of not having Antauri on the team fueled Chiro's fire of anger more. His eyes grew wider as he peered at the button once more. Without much hesitation, he pressed the button and shouted at the top of his lungs, "LAZATRON FURYYYYY!!!!"

The whole team gasped at Chiro's sudden reaction. Gibson nearly jumped out of his metal body.

"Chiro, no!! You'll trigger an erup--"

It was too late then. A white ray swooped miles and miles of soldiers off their feet and turned them into dust. Yet at the same time, the ground began to brighten up to be a reddish color. That is when the surface began to boil.

"What?!" Mandarin looked down at his feet and they immediately started to burn. "Waaaahhhh!! Hot, hot, hot, hot!!" He switched between feet; cradling each to cool them down.

The remaining soldiers and other formless bulks began to bubble and blow up as well. Some ran around and slammed into each other, others ran around with high-pitched girl screams. Others foolishly leaped off the planet.

Skeleton King stepped onto his castle in order to avoid the burning surface. "What has that boy done….??" He questioned himself.

"Gibson!!" Antauri shouted over the alarm.

"What's going on?!" Chiro followed.

"Before I was interrupted," Gibson said frantically, "I was going to explain we've been here before. This is the sector where I was stranded with Suupa on this very planet. The chemical components mixed with the Lazatron Fury cause a reaction which consists of--"

Poor Gibson cannot seem to finish one sentence today. Sprx yelled, "Your point?! We don't have that kind of time!!"

"It's getting hot in here!!" Otto warned. Both he and Nova were facing the heat due to their positions in the Robot.

A formless giant stomped over to the Robot and began to confront it. Everyone was fighting off the creature until it was force against force. Each of the Robot's hands pushed against the bulky formless' hands. The systems were overheating, the Robot was losing power, and to make matters worse, they were nearing a cliff thanks to the formless' brute strength.

"Well, part of the reason why I never finish is I am always so rudely interrupted." Gibson said in annoyance.

"GIBSON!!!!" the whole team yelled. "SPIT IT OUT!!!!" The Robot was dangerously close to the cliff.

"All right, all right!!" Gibson agreed. "If we don't leave here immediately, the planet and everything within a three-mile radius will explode!!"

--------TO BE CONTINUED IN PART TWO--------


End file.
